


This is the Road to Ruin (And We're Starting at the End)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fondling, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, Overstimulation, Sex, Trans!Louis, ie: Louis has a vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based on <a href="http://bottomlouislibrary.tumblr.com/post/55646058797/louis-has-a-boypussy-and-hes-very-self-conscious">this</a> prompt)</p><p>  <em>“I-I think Louis has a—“ Niall started, igniting a spark of further panic within Louis.</em><br/> <br/><em>“—Vagina.” Louis interrupted him, dropping his head to hide his eyes that were now welling up with tears. “I have a cunt, alright?” He admitted weakly, holding his head in his hands.</em></p><p>Or: The one where, when his bandmates accidentally discover that Louis has a vagina, they are all aching to get a piece of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (title from the song "alone together" by fall out boy)
> 
> UPDATE (5/9/16):
> 
> after angsting over what to do this fic for a while, i've decided to orphan it. i no longer wish to be associated with it, but i understand that a lot of people enjoy this fic and would be sad if it were gone. additionally, i no longer identify as nonbinary or trans, so there's really no excuse for this vaguely transphobic nonsense to be associated with me anymore.
> 
> UPDATE (6/28/15):
> 
> hey y'all. so i feel like i need to add a bit of a disclaimer to the beginning of this fic because i recently read over it again for the first time since i posted it and some of it is just. yeah. firstly, i'm sorry that much of this fic comes across as fetishizing trans-ness (for lack of a better explanation). as a trans person myself, i understand how gross/frustrating this is. i realized that i was an dfab nonbinary person maybe a year before writing this fic and i was still feeling out the rhetoric of the community and trying to unlearn deeply-ingrained transphobia. from the bottom of my heart, i am so, so sorry to any intersex or trans folk who were upset by this fic and its inaccuracies. i would rewrite this fic, but i don't have the energy for it. i would delete it if it weren't so popular tbh. however, don't let this deter you from reading it. there is a good amount of (shameless) porn if you can get through the cringy bits. i just wanted to ask that (if you feel it necessary) you pass judgement on the 2013 version of me that wrote this fic, and not the 2015 version that is apologizing and writing this right now. 
> 
> also, when referring to this fic, please do not describe it as "het" or straight!! i understand that the one direction fandom has an aversion to reading about their faves having sex with people who have vaginas, but please keep in mind that men can (and do) have vaginas and that equating vaginas with women is cissexist and highly offensive!! louis in this fic is very much a boy. thank you.

 

Louis gripped the xbox controller with his perspiring palms, fingers flicking about the joystick as his eyes locked onto the screen where he was caught in a fierce FIFA battle, not even the momentary bouncing of the tour bus as it soared over a patch of rough road causing his gaze to falter.

On the opposite end of the couch, Niall was sat doing much the same, though his eyebrows tight knit, tongue peeking out from between his lips as he prodded desperately at the controller, pining for a comeback. He was slowly beginning to realize that his effort to defeat Louis at a game he knew inside and out was growing futile, and quickly began to think of ways to distract him so he could make one final attempt at a goal before the in-game clock ran out.

It was low, but Niall realized that his only chance at successfully breaking Louis’ immense concentration would be hitting him in the balls.

With one hand, he kept his thumb poised on the joystick, propelling his striker forward as the digital player dribbled the ball, his other hand rising in preparation of a quick strike to Louis’ crotch.

Perhaps if Louis hadn’t been so consumed by his stubborn attempt at completely mutilating Niall in the game, he would have seen the Irishman’s pale hand appear out of the corner of his eye and jerked out of its trajectory, but it had been too late. Niall’s hand smacked down against the material of Louis’ sweatpants, and while he normally would have clamped his thighs shut and feigned some sort of wailing discomfort, as he’d learned to do, Louis continued with the game, stealing the ball from Niall and promptly scoring the winning goal for his team-- which was none other than the Doncaster Rovers –as the opposing team stood still.

Louis cried out in triumph before noticing that Niall was not doing the same (except in anguish), and that Niall’s hand was still clamped down onto the heat of his lap, his eyes wide and fixed on his hand.

“The fuck you doing, mate?” Louis spat out as he dramatically jumped up from his seat, shaking Niall’s hand off of him. He attempted to sound forcefully put off, but his tone seemed to drop off at the end, his voice cracking as a creeping blush brought about the realization that, after three years of being meticulously careful about it, Niall had found out the truth about what was in his pants.

The blonde’s cheeks had flushed pink as well as it slowly began to sink in that he had just slammed the palm of his hand onto a completely flat pelvis, and as his hand had gripped in his confusion, his middle finger had pushed between the start of what was, clearly, pussy lips.

“What’s going on?” Zayn asked dazedly from the couch next to Niall, where his attention was previously buried in a book in an attempt to drown out the irritating sounds of the FIFA game.

“Niall grabbed my dick.” Louis sputtered, his hand absentmindedly going down to cover his crotch.

Niall shook his head, eyebrows furrowing again.

“Louis, that wasn’t a…” Niall retorted softly, realizing that it probably wasn’t the best thing to shout out to the entire bus, his words trailing off at the end, as found that he couldn’t verbalize that his mate had a cunt.

By now, the two other members of the band had weaved their way out of their respective bunks and were now standing at the entrance to the living area, Harry leaning against the counter of the kitchen area, looking like he’d just been woken up, and Liam against the wall at his side, looking particularly concerned.

Noticing the look on his best mate’s face, Harry stepped forward a bit, urging him to explain the situation that had disrupted the entire bus.

Louis and Niall’s bandmates glanced expectantly between the two of them, silently demanding an answer to Zayn’s question. The oldest couldn’t even look at Niall—he didn’t know if he would ever be able to again – as he plopped back down on the couch, his knees suddenly weak and his cheeks hot with panic and embarrassment.

Niall looked to Louis’ questioningly, desperately not wanting to lie, but also not wanting to hurt his mate. But he figured that if Louis wasn’t going to speak, then he was going to, lest he be construed as gay and preying on his bandmembers for grabbing Louis’ “dick”.

“I-I think Louis has a—“ Niall started, igniting a spark of further panic within Louis.

“—Vagina.” Louis interrupted him, dropping his head to hide his eyes that were now welling up with tears. “I have a cunt, alright?” He admitted weakly, holding his head in his hands.

At first, the other three thought he was joking, but they could see the way his breath faltered and his hands shook in an attempt to hold himself together, and they stood, frozen, as they realized that Louis was dead serious. Which brought about a slew of questions and curiosity.

Harry was the first to move through the stagnant, tense air, stepping to Louis and kneeling beside him on the floor, his hand gently gripping his thigh in an act of silent support. Louis wanted to jerk away, but he remained still, swallowing down the sob that bobbed in the back of his throat.

“I’m transgender.” Louis murmured, taking a shaky breath. He figured that the boys needed to know; it was bound to come out eventually.

Louis explained quietly that he was born with an extra ‘Y’ chromosome that gave him some masculine characteristics and was raised as a female, due to the medical field’s general disregard for intersexual identities. He began to realize, especially once puberty hit, that he was beginning to feel less and less like a girl; he hadn’t developed breasts and his first period left him feeling immensely dysphoric.

He checked to see if his bandmates were with him so far, and they were. Niall still appeared flushed, Liam had his eyebrows furrowed as he attempted to process the information, Zayn seemed to be the most understanding of them all, and Harry’s gaze was not even on Louis, his hair falling in front of his eyes and his hand limply lying on the clothed flesh of Louis’ thigh.

“I started hormone replacement therapy when I turned 18.” Louis continued after a short pause in his speech, then going on to explain how the testosterone injections—that he administered to this day --gave him a more masculine body structure and a bit of a deeper voice and made him feel much, much more at home with himself.

The boys seemed to accept this, thankfully. Niall apologized and pulled Louis into a hug, the other boys moving to join them, except for Harry, who wordlessly slipped out of the room and back into his bunk.

 

  ---------------------------------

 

Life for the boys of One Direction continued as normal afterwards, as far as Louis was concerned, although he had no idea about the curiosity and desire he sparked within all four of his bandmates.

The truest feeling of normalcy set in a week later when Louis and Niall found themselves engrossed in another game of FIFA, sitting just where they were when Niall had accidentally grabbed a handful of Louis’ cunt. Since that night, Niall could barely get the memory of the warmth of Louis’ crotch to leave him, a tingling sensation sent to his fingertips each time it crossed his mind.

It was hopelessly confusing, because Niall never considered himself to be anything but straight, but after the boys had disbanded from their group hug (sans Harry) that night a week ago, Niall dove into his bunk and tried to push thoughts of what Louis’ cunt would look like from his mind; how it was probably just a shade or two darker than Louis’ sunkissed skin, soaked and dripping with a pretty pink clit peeking out of its hood poised at the top. He hadn’t realized that he had absentmindedly brought a hand beneath the waistband of his athletic shorts, but when his fingers grazed his hard length, the Irishman knew that he had to finish the job. He stroked himself through thoughts of Louis bent over the arm of the couch they were just sitting on, slim fingers diving in and out of his cunt as Niall watched from across the couch, pumping his cock desperately and reaching his peak just as Louis’ hole spasmed around his fingers.

Niall recounted the memory and drew the corner of his bottom lip into his mouth, knowing that he shouldn’t be thinking of his bandmate this way. But Louis had always been, on some level, enchanting, with his wide hips and plump ass and his delightfully dainty features.

As Niall was lost in his thoughts, his attention slipping away from the game, Louis had beaten him easily. A smug smirk appeared on the older boy’s lips as he turned his head to look at Niall and set down his controller, expecting to bask in the look of disappointment on his face, but instead found his expression to be blank.

“Speechless, Horan?” Louis asked, leaning back against the couch and folding his hands behind his head.

Indeed, Niall was speechless, but not due to the embarrassing loss of a FIFA game.

“Good game.” Niall simply said, bringing his hand down in one quick motion, slapping Louis’ cunt through his sweatpants.

The older boy let out a bit of a squeak, his thighs clamping together as the collision of Niall’s hand sent a shockwave of pleasure through his clit. His cheeks tinted pink when he realized what his bandmate’s touch had done to him.

It was Niall’s turn to be smug now as he stood from the couch and headed back towards the bunks, Louis insisting that he caught glance of a smirk before Niall disappeared behind the curtain, and hearing Harry huff a sigh from the kitchen before he moved back to the bunks as well.

 

 ---------------------------------

 

By the second time that one of his bandmates had gone to touch his cunt, Louis began to suspect that revealing his sex to the boys was a mistake.

He and Zayn were curled up next to each other, yet again on the tour bus couch, sharing the blanket from the younger lad’s bunk as they viewed a mediocre horror film. Harry had fallen asleep next to Louis and, since he couldn’t do anything about it, had lost his part of the blanket and donated it to Louis and Zayn for the duration of the film.

Louis, though not wanting to admit that he was actually frightened by the movie, had pulled his knees to his chest and was tensely gripping the hem of the blanket, keeping it over his bare knees. Zayn could sense the older boy’s tension and allowed a smirk to sneak onto his lips, because Louis “I’m not fucking afraid of anything” Tomlinson was, indeed, afraid.

He moved his fingers to graze Louis’ thigh, causing the older boy to jump. Zayn chuckled softly and whispered a gentle, “Relax”, to his mate, his fingers swirling patterns into his thigh as he silently praised the universe for allowing Louis to be clad only in his briefs and a tank top.

Louis felt a shiver run down his neck as Zayn’s fingers began to inch closer and closer to his crotch, his knees parting from where they were pressed together, absentmindedly allowing Zayn access as his eyes remained fixed on the TV screen, watching a college girl and her boyfriend stumble into an abandoned shack and kiss in the small victory of temporarily outrunning the killer.

Zayn’s first and middle fingers ghosted a line over the fabric, barely brushing against Louis’ clothed slit. The older boy remained frozen, attempting to ignore Zayn’s prodding fingers.

His eyes widened as he felt Zayn’s thumb press his clit through his underwear, moving in slow, tantalizing circles. Louis bit back a whimper and glanced over to Zayn, who sternly replied, “Keep watching the film.”

With a soft sigh, Louis’ eyes moved back to the TV screen and Zayn’s fingers continued to move over his clit, picking up speed a bit. Louis was hard-pressed to hold back a moan that threatened to escape, but couldn’t help but let out a bit of a whine when Zayn’s fingers left his clit. Zayn harshly hushed him and pushed Louis tanktop up so the hem sat at his bellybutton, his fingers diving back down beneath the blanket and under the waistband of Louis’ briefs.

Louis breathed out a quiet moan when he felt Zayn’s finger run up his wet slit, dipping down into his entrance after running it back down again. The older boy looked back over at Zayn, silently pleading him to move, but Zayn merely muttered, “Enjoying the film?”

With an exasperated sigh, Louis looked back to the screen, seeing the shadow of the killer glide across the floor of the abandoned shack that the couple was trapped inside. Zayn withdrew his finger and Louis watched as he brought the digit to his mouth, his lips wrapping around it as he watched the raven-haired boy take his sweet time in tasting Louis. Zayn hummed in approval and Louis felt his stomach clench in want, needing Zayn’s fingers and not caring that it was his bandmate—he just needed to get off.

“Please, Zayn.” Louis muttered against the swelling, dramatic music coming from the television.

Zayn’s lips curled back into a smirk as he withdrew his finger from his mouth with a slight ‘pop’, moving to slide his hand back into Louis’ briefs. With two fingers, he gathered the wetness at Louis’ entrance and moved it up to lubricate his clit, beginning to swirl his fingers over the sensitive nub.

Louis could barely hold back the small gasps and breathy moans that threatened to slip past his lips as Zayn’s fingers worked him, his eyes obediently fixed onto the TV screen, doing as he was told. It was clear now that the couple in the shack had no prayer of escaping; the killer was closing in, his knife drawn and held high above his head as they cowered, cornered just behind the window. Zayn’s eyebrows were furrowed, fingers stopping to give Louis’ clit a light pinch, causing the smaller boy’s breath to hitch, before continuing their circular motion, moving faster and faster as Zayn was determined to get Louis off.

The killer onscreen laughed manically and kneeled to the ground, the tip of his knife dancing along the woman’s collar bone before pressing into the flesh, and at that very moment, Louis lost it, coming with a cry that he muffled by burying his face into Zayn’s neck, hoping that it was drowned out by the woman’s screams. Zayn’s fingers continued relentlessly working Louis’ clit as Louis choked out a sob, the realization hitting him that he’d just let his bandmate get him off. It felt impossibly dirty, despite the pleasurable aftershocks from his spasming cunt and the afterglow of his orgasm, but didn’t have the strength to move, and decided to curl up to Zayn, his fingers still in Louis’ underwear as the boy drifted off to sleep.

After a few long moments, Harry rose from the couch and stormed back to the bunks, pulling the curtain closed without a word.

 

  ---------------------------------

 

Louis awoke one morning in a city whose name he didn’t care to know, his neck stiff from falling asleep in an uncomfortable position in his bunk.

He slid out, mindful of his sleeping bandmates nearby, and tiptoed down the aisle, slipping past the curtain as he entered the kitchen area to begin making tea. He yawned, stretching his arms over his head, before reaching for his special box of tea in the cabinet (“This is _my_ box of Yorkshire tea,” Louis had brattily instructed the boys when he’d bought the box a few days ago after his old box had run out of bags suspiciously quick. “And you lot can fuck off.”), and grabbing a bag out of it.

After setting a kettle of water on the stove head, Louis turned around and leaned back against the counter, his hands moving up to rub the sleepiness from his eyes. When they returned to his side, Louis spotted a disheveled-looking Liam drawing back the curtain and stepping out into the kitchen, a small smile on his lips.

“Morning Lou,” Liam murmured before letting out a yawn. “Making tea?” He teased.

Louis chuckled quietly, rolling his eyes.

“Only always. Want a cuppa?” He replied, turning around to reach for the other box of tea, but forgetting that it was on the top shelf of the cabinet, which he couldn’t reach.

“I’ll get it.” Liam insisted, not waiting for Louis to move before approaching him and reaching up for the box, pinning him against the counter.

He froze with his fingers gripping the rim of the box when he realized that his crotch was pressed into Louis’ round ass, his cock twitching at the thought and beginning to swell, since it was already at half-mast from his sleep.

“Liam..?” Louis asked, only met with silence and the feeling of Liam’s hot breath cascading over the back of his neck, leaving shivers in its wake.

Louis opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off by Liam’s lips pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the crook of his neck, his tongue running across the flesh. His hands moved to Louis’ waist, one gripping it, and the other moving up under Louis’ shirt, the tips of his fingers moving over Louis’ abdominal muscles and creeping up towards his chest.

Louis let out a soft gasp as Liam’s finger grazed the hardening bud of his nipple, causing a slight chuckle to emanate from Liam’s throat. 

“Sensitive, like a girl’s.” Liam noted, continuing to press kisses and soft bites to Louis’ flesh as he toyed with his nipple and brought the other hand up to do the same to Louis’ other nipple.

Louis couldn’t believe that, of all people, bloody _Liam_ would have him pinned to the counter of the tour bus at an ungodly morning hour with his cock pressed to the curve of his bum, exploring the point of weakness that was Louis’ nipples. He leaned his forehead against the bottom cabinet, his palms pressed flat to the counter as Liam’s fingers continued to flick and rub and pinch his nipples, feeling his cunt throb with want and slick with wetness.

“Like having your nipples toyed with, Lou?” Liam asked, his voice darker than Louis had ever heard it before.  Louis was a moment away from speaking before Liam’s cock began to rut against his ass, his jaw falling slack.

“Answer me.” Liam commanded, giving Louis’ nipples a harsh twist.

“Yes,” Louis moaned, pressing back against Liam’s cock. “I love it so fucking much.”

Liam chuckled softly at this, his fingers drifting away from Louis’ oversensitive nipples, drifting down to the waistband of his pajama bottoms.

“Bet you’re so wet for me, yeah? Zayn told me that you let him rub your pretty little cunt the other night, that you’re a slut for it.” Liam murmured against the skin of his neck, leaving a bit of a bite there as his hand slipped into Louis’ trousers, cupping his cunt. Two fingers dove between his folds and into his tight heat, earning a soft moan from Louis as Liam confirmed his earlier statement.

Liam continued to rut against Louis’ ass, his fingers moving in and out, stretching his sensitive walls. His palm pressed to Louis’ clit and the older boy let out a gasp, biting his lip to keep any more moans from slipping past, making sure not to wake his bandmates.

Liam’s own moans sounded in Louis’ ear and Louis pressed back onto his cock, earning a moan from the taller boy as they both continued to move. Eventually, Liam’s breathing labored and his fingers sped up, massaging the rough skin of Louis’ g-spot, causing Louis’ head to drop into his folded arms, letting out tiny moans and gasps.

After a few long moments, Liam withdrew the two fingers that he had in Louis, shoving them into Louis’ mouth before the boy could let out a whine in protest. Louis licked over the digits, sucking his come from them and moaning at the taste of himself as Liam continued to rut against his ass, picking up the pace and muttering a string of curses as he came against Louis’ bum. Louis could feel Liam’s come seeping through the material of his boxers and he moaned around his fingers, his gaze shifting to the couch in the living area of the bus.

He spotted a form there staring intently at he and Liam, and after blinking once or twice, he discovered that it was Harry. Louis felt a feeling of white-hot shame wash over him from the sight of his best mate, realizing that he had been there the entire time, and wiggled out of Liam’s grip

This time it was Louis who stormed back to the bunks, leaving the curtain fluttering in his wake.

After climbing back into his bunk, Louis yanked off his pajama bottoms that bore a stain in the back from where Liam’s come bled through. Although he was deeply embarrassed and upset, he felt his pussy clench when he ran his thumb over the wetness. With a silent groan, Louis reached down to the bag by his feet and dug around until he had come up with his pink vibrator.

He pulled out his laptop and put some music on full blast to drown out the sound of the vibrator as it hummed to life, the mere sensation as Louis held it in his hand causing his cunt to tremble.

With a powerful tenor voice sounding through the bunk area, Louis shoved the vibrator inside of himself, biting back a cry as it made him feel helplessly full. After a few long, hard thrusts with the toy, he brought it out to stimulate his clit, turning up the intensity as the song reached a thundering chorus. His eyes fell shut and he allowed his mind to wander as he circled the tip of the vibrator around his clit, the image of Harry’s eyes bearing into him from across the room sticking vividly behind his eyelids.

Louis let himself come to the thought of Harry hovering over him, staring at him like he was just a few minutes ago, as he pounded relentlessly into Louis’ cunt, punishing him for being a dirty slut for his bandmates. As he felt himself slip over the edge, Louis buried the vibrator deep inside of him again, his free hand moving to rub desperate circles over his clit, so gone and consumed by pleasure that he couldn’t even think to care if any of his bandmates, especially Harry, heard the moan that was ripped from his throat.  

As he pulled the vibrator from his cunt and switched it off, the high-pitched whistle of the long forgotten kettle reached Louis’ ears. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since Harry had found out that Louis had a vagina, and especially after the incident with Liam, Harry made as many excuses as possible not to talk to Louis, unless it involved work. And this had thoroughly, completely pissed Louis off. He didn’t want to lose his best friend, much less lose him over something so trivial as his genitals.

So the next time the boys were staying in a hotel overnight, Louis decided to confront Harry. It was no surprise that Harry would insist that he have the single room, to avoid the possibility of having to share with his usual roommate, Louis, and that Niall would jump at the chance to room with Louis, hoping to get a chance at Louis’ cunt, just as his other bandmates had.

Niall was asleep in the bed adjacent to Louis’ as thoughts of his current situation with Harry weighed on Louis’ mind. After a while, the plethora of questions and lack of answers Louis had become completely unbearable.

He slid out of his bed and tiptoed over to the door that joined his room with Harry’s, knocking softly on it and not waiting for an answer before opening the door and slipping inside.

Harry was sat shirtless on the bed with his laptop out in front of him, weary eyes fixed on the door as it opened, revealing Louis in the Ramones shirt that he'd lent the smaller boy, wearing a pair of virgin white panties with a little rose colored bow at the top, the waistband and leg holes trimmed with pink as well, just a slight slip of tanned skin peeking out between the two items of clothing.

"Why are you wearing knickers?" Harry, of all of the possible things, asked.

Louis closed the door behind him and crossed his arms over his stomach as he stood before Harry.

"Boxers bunch up around my legs. Figured there's no use wearing them anymore." Louis replied, taking a tentative step closer to the bed.

A moment of silence passed between the two of them, each waiting for the other to speak, to address the topic that had been weighing so heavily on their minds for the past two weeks. Harry tried to ignore how the sight of Louis in little white knickers made his cock twitch in interest, choosing to avert his gaze to the lifeless television, wondering if he should turn it on so Louis would get the hint that he did not want to talk.

"You haven't spoken to me in weeks." Louis simply said before glancing down to the patterned carpet, his voice weak and tone broken.

Harry didn't respond; he simply glanced back down to his laptop.

Seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere being this distant to Harry-- both literally and metaphorically --Louis crawled onto the bed, gently closing Harry's laptop and leaning over him to set it on the bedside table. Harry didn't dare look at Louis; he just kept his eyes trained forward, eyeing the glint of light off the golden doorknob and wondering if it still held a bit of warmth from when Louis’ hand brushed against it.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Louis asked, moving to sit Indian style next to Harry, facing him.

He was again met with silence.

Louis' heart was breaking, being given the silent treatment by his own best friend. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes at the realization that he may have to break the friendship off, quit the band altogether, because he honestly didn't know if he could go on with Harry being distant and his bandmates clawing at his cunt every chance they could get.

Harry rose from the bed and moved to the center of the room, glancing out the window in front of him to the city skyline of the nameless town that they'd stopped in. It was terrible, really, how bad he was with these names; he would shout it out every other minute at a show, but as soon as he set foot offstage, it was forgotten, along with any recognition of the skyline.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Louis asked, his tone a bit more stern than before, now desperate for something-- anything --to salvage their friendship. "Answer me, Harry!"

Louis' voice echoed off the walls of the room before the two boys fell to a deafening silence, the sound of Louis' bated breaths the only audible sound apart from the hum of the air conditioning as it kicked in.

Louis was about to give up and head back to his room so he could sleep when Harry had turned slowly around, pacing to the foot of the bed. He eyed Louis' crotch in his tight white knickers, the faint outline of his pussy lips visible beneath the fabric.

Harry's tongue darted out over his upper lip as his predatory gaze locked onto the thing that had consumed Harry's every thought for the past two weeks; the thing that had brought about feelings of jealousy and possessiveness he'd never quite experienced before.

And that was when he had had enough.

Harry climbed onto the bed and gently brought Louis down so his head rested against the pillows, straddling his hips. Louis' heart pounded thunderously in his ears as he kept his eyes fixed on Harry's, searching them for any trace of something that could point Louis in the direction of where their relationship truly stood.

A gasp sounded from Louis' throat as Harry dug his growing erection into Louis' crotch, the smaller boy staring, eyes wide, up at Harry.

"You see what you do to me, Louis?" Harry asked, ducking his head down to press a slow, heated kiss to Louis' neck, moving his cock against Louis' clothed cunt.

Louis opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a breathy moan leaving his lips. Harry's teeth had latched onto Louis' pulse point, sucking feverishly at the spot to leave a prominent mark, so no one would ever question whether it was okay or not to touch _his_  Louis.

And Louis was his, really. He had been since they first met in a crowded bathroom and Louis' eyes fluttered down to Harry's lips, but Harry, being the soft-spoken, gentle lad that he was back then, was too afraid to act on it. The truth was, that he couldn't figure out how to articulate exactly how much he loved Louis, despite and because of what was in his pants, so he resolved to fuck him good and hard until there was no need for words anymore.

Harry placed a kiss over the deep red mark that he'd left at the crook of Louis' neck, his lips trailing lower, pulling the collar of the shirt to the side and biting over his collar bones, sucking smaller love bites into them as well. Louis pressed his hips up into Harry's, desperate to get some kind of friction on his clit, stifling a moan when Harry slid down a bit, hiked the Ramones tee up to his armpits, and wrapped a humid mouth around his nipple. He sucked softly at first before releasing it, running his tongue over and around the nub before taking it back into his mouth. He continued to lick and suck at his nipple until Louis was writhing beneath him, biting down gently on the oversensitive bud. Louis' back arched into the touch and his head fell back against the pillows as Harry moved to repeat the action to his other nipple, rolling the first between his forefinger and his thumb.

Little gasps and moans left Louis' lips as Harry worked his nipples, a sobering thought hitting him just as Harry pulled off.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Louis asked, the flip-flopping between endlessly angry and hopelessly horny leaving him dizzy.

"I'm going to give it to you like I've been wanting to for the past two weeks." Harry said, moving down to the foot of the bed and spreading Louis' thick thighs apart, revealing a small, incriminating stain from where Louis had begun to soak through the knickers. "Like you've been asking for it." He thought to tack on a soft, "slut", just for good measure, but Harry would wait for that. He'd had this encounter planned out in his head since the night Louis revealed that he had a vagina, adding and subtracting to it as he observed each of Louis' encounters with his bandmates.

Harry hooked two fingers under the waistband of Louis' knickers and began to pull them down, Louis lifting his ass from the bed to help him along. His thighs clamped together shyly, out of habit, a pang of anxiety shooting through him, fearing for a moment that Harry wouldn't like what he saw, but Harry forced his legs open anyway, eyes growing dark with lust as he finally got a look at Louis' pussy.

And it was beautiful. Completely soaked with a dainty pink clit peeking out from its hood, nestled between two plump labia, with just a tuft of pubic hair above the slit.

Harry's tongue swept over his lips before he flattened it and dragged it slowly from the bottom of Louis' slit to his clit, the tip flicking against the swollen nub as he pulled away. Louis shuddered at the sensation, his fists knotting the bedsheets and his eyes falling closed in anticipation for more.

Louis bit back a moan as Harry pulled back, moving to leave a series of tantalizing kisses and nips along Louis' left thigh, getting dangerously close to Louis' cunt before moving to the next thigh, stopping to suck on the skin.

"How many blokes have gotten to taste this pretty cunt?" Harry asked, his fingers lightly ghosting over Louis' lips.

"None." Louis whimpered in reply, pushing his hips up slightly into Harry's hand.

"Don't fucking lie to me." Harry murmured, bringing his hand down in a harsh slap to Louis' cunt. Louis moaned, gripping tighter onto the sheets as his eyes flew open, settling on Harry between his legs.

"I swear, Harry, you're the first." Louis breathed, trying to control the throbbing mess between his legs as Harry stared up at him, eyebrows furrowed.

"What about the lads?" Harry asked, a bitterness in his tone that Louis hadn't experienced with Harry before, delivering another hard slap to Louis’ cunt.

Louis cried out, clamping his thighs together only to have them pried open again by Harry’s forceful grip.

“Not even the lads, Harry. I fucking swear.” Louis murmured, swallowing down a sob that was bobbing at the top of his throat, tears springing to his eyes.

Harry murmured a soft, “Good”, before licking another stripe up Louis’ slit, his come pooling on Harry’s tongue as he moved up to his clit. His tongue slid over Louis’ sensitive nub, causing the boy to moan, throwing his head back against the pillows. Harry sucked Louis’ clit into his mouth for a brief moment, pulling a sharp sigh from his throat and causing a smirk to form on Harry’s lips. Because he was the first to ever do this; to experience Louis’ cunt so intimately and completely drink him in.

After exchanging a smug glance with the boy above him, Harry completely dove in. A long finger moved to prod at Louis’ entrance as his clit disappeared between Harry’s lips again, his tongue tracing patterns over it this time. Louis could feel his thighs tremble as Harry’s finger pushed in, massaging his upper wall expertly. And then Louis felt it, that thing they talked about in clichéd erotic novels: Pleasure that reached to his very core. A gasp left Louis’ parted lips and Harry inserted another finger, crooking them and massaging the rough patch of skin of Louis’ g-spot.

Harry was moving slowly, his tongue slurping and sucking at Louis’ clit, his fingers prodding and preening lazily at his cunt. Louis felt like he was going to fall apart, each languid movement sending shockwaves through him, and he was consumed by a deep, primal need to get off.

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis moaned, his hands moving down to thread through Harry’s curls. A deep chuckle vibrated against Louis’ clit, causing the smaller boy to whimper, because it was clear that Harry wasn’t going to hasten his pace any time soon.

Louis let out a frustrated sigh, beginning to move his hips, grinding down onto Harry’s fingers and tongue, desperate for more friction.

“Faster, Harry, please.” Louis begged, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. Harry was bringing him closer and closer to orgasm only to slow down his movements right before Louis would reach his peak, causing the boy to lose the sensation.

Harry began to quicken his movements, his fingers pushing violently against Louis’ g-spot and his tongue moving over Louis’ clit in a frenzy, low moans falling from Harry’s lips. Harry had always loved eating women out—reveled in it, really --the way they squirmed and whimpered and moaned from his touch, but Louis was so different; so much better.

Louis was panting, his body on fire as Harry worked his cunt, each microscopic ridge of his tongue scraping over Louis’ hypersensitive clit drawing a gasp from his lips. Louis had truly never experienced this sort of pleasure before—he had always been afraid to let men go down on him –and he was truly consumed, swimming in the shockwaves of pleasure each of Harry’s movements made, and attempting to memorize how the younger boy looked with his head between Louis’ legs as he ravenously ate him out, in case this would never happen again.

Louis could feel his orgasm approaching and locked his trembling thighs around Harry’s head, pushing up into his tongue for more friction. He was desperate now, whimpers and gasps and desperate pleas escaping his lips as Harry continued to assault his cunt, his free hand moving to grip Louis’ hip to steady him.

“Harry, fuck, make me come.” Louis muttered, a shaky breath escaping him as he continued to fuck into Harry’s mouth. Harry glanced up at Louis, the look of absolute blissed-out pleasure on the boy’s face causing the younger lad to moan, sending a vibration through Louis that sent him over the edge.

Louis came with a gasp that shuddered into a sob, gripping Harry tightly as the younger lad continued his motions without faltering. Harry felt Louis’ come gush onto his fingers as his cunt spasmed, making Harry’s cock twitch in interest as he imagined feeling the contractions of Louis’ orgasm around it. That would come soon enough.

Harry continued to eat Louis out, but more gently, given how sensitive he was now that he had come. The boy continued to sob above him, a feeling of calmness and satisfaction falling over him as he began to come down from the powerful orgasm. His chest was heaving with each breath, slight whimpers emanating from Louis’ throat each time his pussy clenched again in tiny aftershocks. After a few long moments, Louis’ legs fell to the bed again out of exhaustion and the blue-eyed boy couldn’t help but grin, reaching up his heavy arms to wipe the tears from his face.

Just as he’d moved his gaze down to the boy between his legs, he saw Harry withdraw his fingers that were slick with Louis’ wetness. When he popped his head back up, he could see that Harry also had Louis’ come lining his lips and chin, a satisfied smirk appearing on the younger boy’s lips as he noticed how Louis was staring. He ran his tongue along the webbing between his thumb and his forefinger, sweeping the come from his cross tattoo, causing Louis’ stomach to clench with want again. He watched, dazedly, as Harry cleaned Louis’ taste from him with a slight moan, moving back down to press a kiss to Louis’ thigh again.

“So good, baby.” Harry murmured, eyeing Louis’ cunt. He ran a finger over Louis’ oversensitive clit, causing the older boy to jump, his breath hitching in his throat.

“F-Fuck, no more.” Louis whimpered, falling back against the pillows once more, his breathing still a bit labored.

“No more?” Harry asked with a bit of a smirk, standing at the foot of the bed. He shucked his boxers down, revealing his aching erection, fully hard and an angry red with a bead of precome bubbling up from the slit. Louis swallowed around his dry throat, the sight of Harry’s cock causing Louis’ clit to throb. He eyed it hungrily as Harry gripped it, giving it a quick stroke. “Then what do you suppose we do about this, hm?”

Before Louis could answer, Harry climbed back onto the bed and forced Louis’ thighs apart, opening Louis’ cunt up to him. He took the head of his cock and rubbed it gently against Louis’ sensitive clit, earning a moan from Louis, helping the other boy to relax against the bed.

He got a proper look at Louis, now; at how his fringe was a complete wreck, sweaty portions clinging to his shining forehead, and how his cheeks were completely flushed red, complimenting his bitten, swollen lips; and how Harry’s Ramones t-shirt had fallen, the hem sitting just over Louis’ bellybutton; and how just below it lay Louis’ abused cunt, still ripe and soaked from the orgasm that he’d just experienced. And it was all because of Harry.

Louis was still feeling small, pulsating aftershocks from his orgasm, and he knew that he was wrecked; impossibly so, and that Harry would continue to wreck him more. Even the gentle action of Harry’s tip massaging his sensitive clit back to life was driving him insane, and he needed more. So much more.

“Haz,” Louis whimpered, reaching down to grasp behind his knees, pulling his thighs back to his chest. This exposed himself completely to Harry and he watched as a bead of precome bubbled up from the lad’s slit, falling over his clit.

Harry licked over his lips as he glanced Louis over one final time before placing his cock at Louis’ entrance, pushing in slowly with a low groan as Louis’ tight, soaking heat enveloped him.

“Fuck, so tight. So wet.” He murmured, dipping his forehead down to rest on Louis’ shoulder for a moment, before beginning to move inside Louis. He withdrew his cock all the way to the tip before slamming back into the boy, filling him up deliciously and drawing a moan from his lips.

 Harry began to move at a rough pace and Louis was nibbling on his bottom lip to hold back his whimpers and moans, clawing desperately at the bedsheets as Harry pounded into him.

“How does it feel to get your pussy fucked?” Harry asked, his voice low and gravelly in Louis’ ear. Louis simply moaned in response, as his mind was swimming, his head tilting back, barely grazing the headboard of the bed.

“ _Answer me_.” Harry growled, latching his teeth onto Louis’ neck, sucking as hard as he possibly could. Louis was gasping, shaking, so completely overwhelmed by everything that he could barely speak.

“So good. So _fucking_ good.” Louis moaned breathlessly, his eyes fluttering shut as Harry’s mouth released its grip on Louis’ neck.

“None of the lads could fuck you like this, yeah?” Harry breathed into the crook of Louis’ neck with a bit of a smug smirk, because it was obvious to the both of them that they couldn’t.

A wave of pleasure coursed through Louis as Harry pounded relentlessly into him, rubbing deliciously against his g-spot with each thrust. A particular hard one made Louis lose his grip on his thighs, his legs instead wrapping around Harry’s waist, his heels digging into his bum.

Louis gasped as Harry snaked two fingers down his torso and brought them to his clit, rubbing fast circles into the nub.

“C’mon,” Harry grunted, pulling his head up to look at Louis. “Wanna feel you come.”

Louis’ eyes fluttered open to find Harry’s face merely inches from his own, his eyebrows furrowed and his stare intense. The smaller boy immediately thought back to one morning a few days prior when Liam had had him pinned to the counter of the tour bus, fingering him and rubbing off against his bum, and how Louis felt so impossibly dirty afterwards, letting his bandmate use him like that while another watched from the couch.

“Such a fucking slut, about to come for me again.” Harry nearly growled, pressing against Louis and fucking harder into him, the hotel bed slamming into the wall in a frantic rhythm.

As soon as Harry uttered the word ‘slut’, Louis’ head fell back against the headboard, and he came with a broken cry, clinging desperately to Harry’s shoulders as the boy continued to pound into him and rub his clit. Louis convulsed beneath the younger boy even though he was practically pinned down, his chest heaving with labored breaths.

“Good boy, good boy, so pretty when you come for me.” Harry murmured, his free hand moving up to push Louis’ sweat-soaked fringe from his forehead as he fucked Louis through his orgasm.

Harry withdrew his cock from Louis and the older boy’s eyes shot back open again, not expecting Harry to pull out before he came. He knew that due to his testosterone injections, he actually couldn’t get pregna—  _Oh_.

That train of thought immediately ceased as Louis caught glance of Harry’s cock, slick and nearly dripping with Louis’ come. The boy’s large hand gripped his shaft and began franticly pumping his length, his tip aimed down at Louis’ cunt.

“Gonna come all over your pretty little cunt, Lou.” Harry said, his words trailing off into a moan. Louis watched the taller boy’s long torso become even longer as his head dipped back and his eyes squeezed shut, coming with a grunt and a low, drawn out, “ _Fuck_ ”.

The first rope of Harry’s come hit just below the hem of the Ramones shirt, dripping down and catching in the small tuft of pubic hair that sat just above Louis’ slit. The next strayed over to Louis’ thigh and slid down his thigh, but the rest were more controlled, falling over Louis’ clit and lips. Harry continued pumping himself through his orgasm before letting his softening cock rest against his thigh, surveying his work.

Harry had to bite his lip to keep back a moan as he caught glance of Louis’ wrecked cunt, covered in ropes of his come. He laid down flat on the bed again and gently gripped Louis’ thighs, letting his knees fall over Harry’s broad shoulders. Harry licked up the line of come that streaked Louis’ inner thigh, pressing small kisses to the tender skin before taking his very front teeth and nipping a small bruise into it, sucking over the skin until a small red mark was left there. Louis whimpered, peering down at Harry through half-lidded eyes, watching as the boy moved to lick up the come from his lower abdomen, pressing a kiss there as well.

Louis realized now that Harry planned to clean him thoroughly and the other boy shook his head, fingers knotting into the sheets as Harry pulled his thighs farther apart.

“Can’t,” Louis whimpered pathetically, knowing that he was much too sensitive to come for a third time.

Harry pressed another sweet, open-mouthed kiss to his inner thigh, his tongue swirling over the skin.

“Yes you can, baby.” Harry murmured, peering up at Louis. “You can come one more time for me. I know you can do it. I’ll go slow.”

After a long moment of silence and more kisses to Louis’ thighs, Louis nodded, muttering a weak, “Okay.”

Truthfully, Harry’s voice was soothing and strong, assuring, and Louis was more confident now that Harry wouldn’t hurt him. He was being so gentle with his caresses and kisses that Louis just wanted to melt, seeing something more in Harry’s eyes now than just lust and jealousy.

Harry flattened his tongue and licked up Louis’ slit, collecting the come that had pooled there. He felt Louis’ thighs tense as Harry inched closer to his clit and Harry avoided it, for now, choosing to pay more attention to his engorged lips.

Louis’ cunt was absolutely beautiful and so was the boy attached to it, and Harry knew that he could service Louis like this until the end of time and he would be the happiest man alive. Because giving Louis pleasure and making the smaller boy tense and gasp above him turned him on more than anything ever could. He was sure that if he hadn’t just had an extraordinarily powerful orgasm, that he’d be able to get hard again within a few minutes this way.

He sucked Louis’ lips, cleaning the come from them and letting his tongue dip just inside Louis’ entrance, making the older boy moan. He was happy for Harry easing him into his next orgasm slowly, languidly, rather than just attacking his clit. After Harry had thoroughly licked the rest of Louis out, all that remained was Louis’ clit, with a drop of come draped over the quivering nub. Harry traced his tongue up to it and gently blew over it, earning a slight moan from Louis before he flattened his tongue against it, licking slowly over it.

The rough of Harry’s tongue caused Louis to whimper, his cunt clenching upon its impact. He had to be good and come again for Harry, though, so he decided to forego its sensitivity.

Harry sucked Louis’ clit into his mouth tenderly, releasing it after a long moment and peering up at Louis, locking eyes with him. He knew Louis was sensitive right now and he was so proud of the boy for allowing Harry one last orgasm.

He flattened his tongue once more and licked up Louis’ slit again, the tip of his tongue flicking Louis’ clit, causing the older boy to shudder.

“Fuck,” Louis muttered, eyes trained on Harry, spotting the small smirk that Harry just couldn’t suppress.

“You’re being so good for me, baby.” Harry murmured, his thumb tracing soft patterns over Louis’ thigh as he resumed sucking his clit, his tongue running lazily over the nub.

Each motion of Harry’s tongue had Louis whimpering and Harry couldn’t help but feel smug, knowing that he was the only person who could push Louis to his limits like this. Harry continued to languidly suck and lick at Louis’ clit, emitting a soft groan against it as Louis’ fists tangled in his curls again, the older boy writhing and imploring Harry to go faster.

Harry didn’t oblige, even when Louis began rutting against his tongue, desperate for more friction. He simply pinned Louis down by his hips and continued working his clit languidly, slowly and tantalizingly bringing Louis closer to the edge, causing the boy to unravel as well. As he neared his orgasm, his clit heightened its sensitivity and Louis cried out, the stimulation too much for him. Tears welled up in his eyes as he begged Harry to go faster, his cunt absolutely on fire as Harry brought him slowly, steadily to the edge.

Louis shuddered, coming with a cry. Harry could feel Louis’ walls contracting and still didn’t hasten his pace through his orgasm. He ate Louis out languidly, his tongue sticking to its lazy rhythm as Louis came, suspended in a state of achingly slow orgasm for what felt like hours, his chest shuddering in a sob because it  _hurt_   so much and yet it was the most intense orgasm of the evening.

After a few minutes, Louis orgasm had subsided and Harry pulled off of him, the older boy falling back against the bed with another sob that doubled as a laugh, a grin plastered to Louis’ face as he came back down.

Harry joined him at the head of the bed and swiped the boy’s tears away with his thumb, unable to keep from grinning as well as Louis let out a genuine laugh, curling into Harry.

“You’re ridiculous.” The Doncaster lad murmured against Harry’s chest, pressing a kiss to the spot in the very center of his swallow tattoos and allowing a long moment of silence to pass. “You could have just talked to me, y’know.”

His tone was serious, then, and Harry knew that he owed his best mate an explanation, and that he couldn’t hide from it any longer.

“Didn’t know how to.” Harry murmured in reply, closing his eyes and letting his forehead rest against the top of Louis’ head.

Louis wasn’t accepting this answer, clearly, and wiggled out of Harrys grip, moving back a bit so Harry could look him in the eye.

“Why, Harry?” He asked a bit more forcefully. “What was weighing on you so much that you couldn’t tell your best mate?”

Louis was afraid of his answer, now, because for a brief moment, he pictured Harry following his question with something along the lines of, “I wanted to fuck you and I didn’t know how to go about it”, and then that would be it. He prayed for something more than that, because for the past three years, Harry had made Louis feel absolutely extraordinary in a way that no one ever quite had. Their relationship wasn’t strictly platonic anymore, or, at least to Louis, it wasn’t; it showed in the way Harry looked at Louis and in the way that Louis looked right back at him, with so much love and adoration that it could not be construed as anything but.

Harry was silent, avoiding Louis’ glance, and Louis could feel tears welling up in his eyes for the umpteenth time that night. The smaller boy just nodded after a while, not needing to hear any more than that silence, because it was completely obvious that Harry, like his band mates, just wanted his cunt, and to use him as a pretty little exotic sex toy. Louis saw some hope in the way that Harry separated himself from them in his words, but it dawned on Louis that it was just simple dirty talk and it meant absolutely nothing.

Harry frowned when he felt the weight shift on the bed and panicked, snatching Louis back down and holding him close, pressing his front to Louis’ back.

“I love you.” Harry said, desperately, needing to get it out there before he ruined Louis farther. “Please don’t go.”

Louis turned around, his frown breaking into a grin, and Harry wasted no time in pulling the older boy in for a proper kiss, gently, like he was afraid of Louis slipping from his grasp.

“We’ll work on it,” was all Louis said in reply, curling back into Harry’s side, and that was good enough for Harry. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
